1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noise cancellation system, and in particular to a noise cancellation system having a filter that can easily be adapted based on an input signal in order to improve the noise cancellation performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Noise cancellation systems are known, in which an electronic noise signal representing ambient noise is applied to a signal processing circuit, and the resulting processed noise signal is then applied to a speaker, in order to generate a sound signal. In order to achieve noise cancellation, the generated sound should approximate as closely as possible the inverse of the ambient noise, in terms of its amplitude and its phase.
In particular, feedforward noise cancellation systems are known, for use with headphones or earphones, in which one or more microphones mounted on the headphones or earphones detect an ambient noise signal in the region of the wearer's ear. In order to achieve noise cancellation, the generated sound then needs to approximate as closely as possible the inverse of the ambient noise, after that ambient noise has itself been modified by the headphones or earphones. One example of modification by the headphones or earphones is caused by the different acoustic path the noise must take to reach the wearer's ear, travelling around the edge of the headphones or earphones.
The microphone or microphones used to detect the ambient noise signal and the loudspeaker used to generate the sound signal from the processed noise signal will in practice also modify the signals, for example being more sensitive at some frequencies than at others. One example of this is when the speaker is closely coupled to the ear of a user, causing the frequency response of the loudspeaker to change due to cavity effects.
It is advantageous to be able to adapt the characteristics of a filter that is used in the signal processing circuitry, for example in order to take account of the properties of the ambient noise. However, with the use of high sampling rates, this adaptation of the filter can use significant amounts of power.